Petals
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: A young orphan girl runs away from the orphanage and searchs to find her destiny. She finds love as well as new friends.A sweet fantasy story SS and ET(incompleted)
1. D e s t i n y

I'm writing this fantasy fanfiction to the best to my ability. I hope you enjoy

Sakura began scrubbing the dirty floors of the Comer orphanage household. Knelling on the stone floors, her knees were aching but she feared to stand up, as Lady Madeline would send her up to her room without dinner again. Her auburn her was matted with sweat over her forehead, her emerald eyes were sad and filled with tears that threaten to spill.

"Sakura!" A voice boomed over the hall. Sakura scrambled to her feet and bowed her head.

"I want you to go and deliver this to Mr. Bailo" It was Lady Madeline. Her face screwed up as she looked on with scorn at Sakura. Sakura, being in her tousled clothes and dirty clothes, nodded obediently.

"Yes Lady Madeline" Sakura bowed down.

Sakura took the envelope and walked down the streets of the town. It was very dreary

After that heavy rainfall and chilly as well. An old fashion town (think of an olden day English town) Sakura knocked on the door.

"Yes, yes I'll be right out" A male voice echoed within the walls behind the door.

"Yes May I help you" A young boy around her age answered the door. He had blue grayish hair, tiny eyes and a warm friendly smile

"Um..um..um Lady Madeline sent this for Mr. Bailo" Sakura muttered having her head

down.

"I'm sorry but he isn't here but I'll take it" Sakura handed him the envelope.

"What's your name"

"Uhh.. Sakura" looked up at him.

"Mine is Zackori, A pleasure to meet you Sakura" He outstretched his hand for a friendly

handshake. Sakura returned a smile and shook his soft hands.

"Nice to meet you too Zackori" Zackori was obviously a rich young man from the fine

clothing he was wearing.

" O here" He dug down in his pocket and took out a bag of golden coins. Worth enough

for Sakura to but her own house!

"Are you sure you're giving this to me"

"Sure you look like you don't have much, you seem very nice so I guess I'll give you

some of my pocket change. I have really no use for it." He poured them in her hands.

"O thank you so much, domo arigatou" She bowed again and put them in her pocket.

"Bye" she said running off happily. When she got to the Comer house again she frowned.

'If Lady Madeline finds out about the money she'll be sure to take it away from me' Sakura thought sadly. She looked up and saw Kero waving at her from her windowsill, up in the attic. She quickly looked about to make sure no one was watching and motioned Kero to come down.

"Hey Sakura is that a bag'o sweets you have for me" he said gleefully.

"No it's coins a nice young guy gave it to me can you bring it up to my room if Lady

Madeline sees it she'll be sure to take it away.

"Sure" Kero took the bag in his mouth and flew up to Sakura's room.

Sakura entered in the house Lady Madeline had other orphaned girls cleaning and sweeping the floors. Yelling and scolding requests hear and there as if they had more hands than they had.

"Did you do as you were told" she turned up her nose.

"Yes Lady Madeline" Sakura bowed her head.

"Did he give a tip or money of some sort"

Certainly she must have been well aware of the generosity of Mr. Baily and was on to Sakura.

Sakura flinched under her words.

"n..n..no"she stuttered.

"LIES!" She gave Sakura a powerful smack across her face, she fell to the ground.

"Where is the money!" Lady Madeline demanded.

"I said I have no money" Lady Madeline viciously stuck her hand in all of Sakura's

pockets finding nothing

"I know you are lying! Anyway I'll find it and to make up for that! Ah what about this? Remember this!" Lady Madeline took out a ballerina jewelry box.

"Give that back!" Sakura screeched.

"You want it?" She said tauntingly. Then she threw it across the floor it made an awful

shattering sound as it split into many pieces.

"Nooo!" Sakura scrambled to collect the pieces. She picked up some and looked at it

tears splattering onto them. 'That was giving to me.. by my mom.. before she died.. my last prized possesion'

Madeline stomped away leaving Sakura hurting on the floor.

"I'm sorry Sakura" Kero said apologetically.

"It's okay Kero" Sakura said wiping her tears away with the palms of her hands.

A Clow card slipped form underneath the bed. It left a sparkling trail of magic as it flew over Sakura's head. A single Nadeshiko Flower floated down in her hands.

"Thanks Flower" Sakura said softly as the Clow card returned to her hands.

"Kero what should I do I can't stay here anymore." Sakura said placing the remaining pieces she gathered in her treasure box.

"Let's ask the Clow Cards" Kero suggested.

"What?"

"You may not know this but the Clow Cards would give you advice on what you should

do" while waving his hands Kero-Chan commanded all the Clow Cards to come from the

bed into Sakura's hands. They sat facing each other on the floor.

"okay now do like I say, shuffle the pack and separate it into three piles"

She did as Kero told her.

"Now take the one in the middle and lay four cards on the top five in the middle and rest

at the bottom."

She did this too.

"Okay now let's see what fate has in store for you"


	2. R u n a w a w y

Thank u for reviews, please review  
  
"Okay now repeat after me" Kero said.  
  
"Clow cards by Clow Reed, let me see, the key to my destiny" they both chanted this at  
  
the same time.  
  
A pink swirl brushed past all of the cards laid out.  
  
"Okay now flip these over. hmm. sword, dash,"  
  
"What does it mean Kero?"  
  
"hmm.. sword represents a challenge, dash means something very far away." Kero said  
  
folding his arms, closing his eyes in deep thought.  
  
"You mean like a quest?"  
  
"Yeaa something like that. Turn these over"  
  
"ok" Sakura did as she was told.  
  
"Flower and Love.. Flower symbolizes approaching danger."  
  
"Someone I love will be in danger" Sakura said slowly in deep thought."But there is  
  
really no one who really cares about me.." Sakura bent her head and let tears trickled  
  
down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey it's okay Sakura" Kero said patting her on the back.  
  
Suddenly a chilly cold breeze rushed through the room scattering the cards. This was  
  
Eerie as the windows in her room, was not opened.  
  
"Hmmm.. that was a bad omen" Kero said sending chills up Sakura's spine. She quickly  
  
gather up her cards. She took out a small ragged purse she hand stuffed the money in it  
  
and put the Clow Cards in her pocket.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura" Kero said floating beside her and she walked back and  
  
forth the room.  
  
"You heard the Clow Cards Kero, I gotta leave this place. I have a enough money I can  
  
take care of myself."  
  
"Sakura are you sure about this." Kero said sweat-dropping. Sakura had never really been  
  
out on her own.  
  
Thunder rumbled through the wall of her room. Sakura squeezed out the tiny window.  
  
"Fly release and dispel!!!" Sakura chanted softly. She took one last look at the Comer  
  
household, flew down on the road and ran.  
  
"Kero get in my bag so you won't get wet."  
  
"But Sakura"  
  
"Kero!"  
  
As much as he hated it the sternness in Sakura's voice made him go anyway.  
  
I was about sundown, but it was almost pitch black already. Gray clouds covered up the  
  
sky, rain poured loudly on the cobbled pavement. ::TPP::TPP::TPP:: Sakura's shoes  
  
went. She knew she should have found shelter but just refused. Sakura was now leaving  
  
the town now. She looked back for a second just to see it one last time, Then she ran  
  
down the hillside and it disappeared form sight. Sakura panted heavily, her lungs burned  
  
but she wanted to get far away. She would have done this a long time ago but she was too  
  
afraid, but now, she wasn't anymore. Lightning flashed in the sky nearly blinding Sakura.  
  
She saw a farm building up ahead. She knew she had gone some distance, at least far  
  
away from that Lady Madeline.  
  
"Hello!" Sakura knocked.  
  
No reply.  
  
She couldn't stand in the rain and wait. She hopped over the fence to the pastures and  
  
went around to the back. She just had to make herself comfortable in an open stable.  
  
"I hope I'm doing the right thing" she said.  
  
She let Kero free from the stuffy bag she had. Kero had fallen asleep but she couldn't,  
  
she felt eyes were on her. She felt very uncomfortable and flickered her eyes open at any  
  
sudden sound. She heard a growl and sat up quickly. She looked outside it was dark, but  
  
what was darker was the silhouette of what seemed like a giant wolf. Just as tall as her if  
  
not larger. It stopped in it's tracks and turned to face Sakura. It was completely still. It  
  
had yellow eerie eyes that blinked a couple of times. Sakura was frozen. She blinked, but  
  
when she opened her eyes the creature was gone.  
  
(be patient Li is cumin up soon) 


	3. F a n g s

Sakura woke up early, before the sun even rose but she could feel the farm stirring up and getting ready for its daily activity. She didn't want the owners of the farm to know she was there so she snuck out quietly. She gently put her sleeping teddy bear friend in her bag and walked off. 'I wonder what was that? What I saw last night' she could recall the eerie eyes glancing back at her, the figure unmoving totally still and watching her. Like a warning.  
  
"mmm.." Sakura said. She shook it off her mind.  
  
"OH!I'm so stupid" she smacked herself on her forehead. I should have asked the people  
  
there for something to eat. Now that I mention it I haven't eaten anything since yesterday,  
  
she placed her hand over her grumbling stomach. 'Oh well it's too late to turn back now.  
  
Now where would I be going??' She came across a cross-section on the road. One  
  
leading down what seemed like a mountainous area filled with bright green forests and  
  
scrubs. But down the other path was an eerier Deep dark forest. Trees looked all sick like  
  
and dark green. Dark clouds hovered over that section. Now obviously the smart person  
  
would go down the path to the mountains.  
  
'Hmm..' Sakura began walking towards that direction but something stopped her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Sakura" Kero said sleepily peeking is head out of the bag, still have  
  
sleeping.  
  
"Yea but Something tell me I should go in there" She pointed out.  
  
"WHAT!" Kero jumped up fully awake as he glanced at the other direction, the deep dark  
  
forest.  
  
"Are you crazy Sakura that's the forbidden forest. Only people with powerful magic can  
  
live in there and only a few normal people come out alive."  
  
"I have magic,"  
  
"I'm afraid that your magic isn't powerful enough"  
  
Sakura started walking towards the forest leaving the greener grass on the other side  
  
behind her.  
  
"Sakura!!Sakura like heeellllooooo?!?!?!" Kero yelled.  
  
" I have a gut feeling and I'm going with it" Sakura said determined.  
  
"Have it your way kid" Kero said slipping back into the bag.  
  
Entering into a dark and dreary dream which was a reality. Rotten branches snapped  
  
under Sakura's feet as she walked through the pathless forest. She made her way over  
  
giant Roots Nearly as tall as her. Huge boulders covered with Dark green moss. Creatures  
  
scurried across Sakura's path. Sakura came to a small clearing in the forest. Not very  
  
large, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She made a sharp turn around. Nothing.  
  
"Sakura I sense something around here" Kero immediately flew out of the bag and  
  
anxiously looked about.  
  
Suddenly a huge dark figure pounced out from the bushes and aimed straight for Sakura.  
  
She quickly evaded the attack but couldn't land on her feet and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Her eyes began to focus on the creature. A big gray wolf almost twice the size of her. Sharp silver gray fur. Dark blue eyes were focused on Sakura.  
  
"Ah." She didn't have time to pull out her wand yet the creature was yet upon her again.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero yelled while flying through the air as he modified into Keroberos (I think  
  
I spelt it wrong).  
  
"BRRRAAAOARR!!!" Kero spat out a whirling, swirling stream of a blistering red fiery  
  
flames. It engulfed the creature completely but the wolf creature didn't flinch a bit. I  
  
turned around at Keroberos not intimidated at all by the fierce attack he threw at her.  
  
"Don't interfere" IT said in a deep womanish voice which doppled into the forest air.  
  
It pounced upon Keroberos who easily dodge it but as It leaped up into the air at lightning  
  
speed the creature Swiped its claw fiercely against Keroberos.  
  
"Kero!!!!" Sakura yelled ,watching her orange lion friend be knocked to the forest floor.  
  
"The Clow Card Mistress must be destroyed!" the wolf again turned around and started  
  
running in short quick steps straight towards Sakura and pounced right above her. She  
  
couldn't scream she couldn't move her mind was telling her to run but she traumatized  
  
with fear.  
  
"Ha!" a voice said. A human figure pounced in front of Sakura heading for the creature  
  
of the creature. Sakura couldn't take it no more she closed her eyes shut. Afraid to look  
  
death straight into its eyes.  
  
"Hiya. Hiya. HIYA!" She heard coming from what seemed like a boy. The couple of  
  
seconds silence feel upon her she opened her yes and lifted her head.  
  
' A boy I was right!' she thought.  
  
He had chestnut hair and amber eyes, his brows crossed with fury and concentration as he  
  
keep a fixed and steady position. A clean silver cut sword pointing towards the now  
  
Blood stain monster. Beads of sweat ran down his face slipped down his neck. He wore a  
  
Dark Green shirt with a short pale brown pants. Stained with mud and grass. They both  
  
breathed heavily, eying each other waiting for the other to move. The wolf made the first  
  
move. Limping a bit it leapt off out of site.  
  
"Kero" Sakura said immediately running off to Kero-Chan who had turned back to its  
  
normal form. Kero seemed a bit shaken but all the wounds had already healed. He sat up  
  
and quickly and shook his head.  
  
"That was a wolf demon I never thought those still existed" Kero said hopping into  
  
Sakura's arms.  
  
"oh Kero I was so worried." Sakura said snuggling her friend.  
  
She then remembered that boy. She turned around to see if he was till there. He was he  
  
put his sword back in its sheath. She watched blood slightly trickle from under his thick brow.  
  
"Thanks. I.." Sakura began but couldn't.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you girl! Don't you know only people with extreme and  
  
most powerful magic can enter this forest."  
  
Sakura flinched under his harsh tone.  
  
"Sorry" she bent her head and tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Hmmppfff, the wolf should have eaten you" he said with an acid tone which burnt  
  
through Sakura's heart. He then turned around and ran off into the forest.  
  
More more. review review review 


	4. D a n g e r

Sakura walked briskly through the forest. The Darkness tickled her face the cold wet  
  
damp feeling made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What a brat" Kero said peeking out of Sakura's front pocket, on her lavender dress.  
  
"mmm..hmmm.." she mumbled with apathy.  
  
His harsh cruel words kept repeating her head. 'Why was he so cold. I should have at  
  
least asked for his name'  
  
Sakura looked out to the left watching the dead and crooked trees pass her by. She turned  
  
to her right now.  
  
"Ekk" she let out a cry flying back onto a rock. Kero quickly flew out of her pocket.  
  
"Sakura!" Kero yelled.  
  
(SPLASH) Cool puddle of muddy murky water soaked deep into Sakura's clothes.  
  
"Your so stupid you think you could survive in here"  
  
She gazed up into the deep amber eyes again.  
  
"What?" she breathed getting out and wringing out her clothes.  
  
".." he just kept on looking at her full of scorn.  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hmmpfff.." he turned his head away "I don't think the sight of a young girl's dead body  
  
is a pleasant thing for any person or creature to look upon."  
  
"really?" Sakura said biting her lower lip.  
  
"Who do you think you are kid." Kero said floating in front of Li.  
  
"That's none of your business!" he yelled back.  
  
"hey you don't have to be so mean." Sakura said brave enough to come up to him face to  
  
face.  
  
"You don't know me!" He said shoving Sakura against a tree.  
  
"Hey stop it kid!" Kero attacked the boy, but he slapped him away with the other hand  
  
keeping a tight grip on Sakura's throat.  
  
"Listen to me! Don't even try and know me because you will never ever, know me. I'm  
  
just going to walk with you out of this forest " he loosened his grip.  
  
'why.' Sakura thought. Staring into the cold amber eyes. Kero flew onto Sakura's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"I don't trust this boy"  
  
"Well we might need some help let's go"  
  
"but your dripping wet" Kero said with a sweat-drop.  
  
"No problem" Sakura chanted that special chant (which we all know) and released windy  
  
to dry herself off. She looked at the boy's shocked expression, she knew he was itching to  
  
say something.  
  
"hmpp.. let's go Kero" she said in a joyful mood ignoring him  
  
He followed them through the forest without saying nothing.  
  
'Damn I hate him why does he have to be so cold' she thought. His eyes were kept  
  
straight not even looking at her. The forest seemed to be getting darker by the minute and  
  
it was getting harder and harder to see.  
  
"night is coming, we better stop." He said with his arms crossed.  
  
"Okay where should we stop" Sakura said in an easy tone.  
  
He glared at her with distaste.  
  
"Let's just stay here." He said sitting down near a tree with his hands behind his back in a  
  
relaxed position but the stern expression remained on his face.  
  
"Here couldn't we like find shelter in a cave somewhere."  
  
"ha there isn't a cave which isn't occupied already by some horrible creature"  
  
"mmm." Sakura said thoughtfully. She sat down not exactly next to him but in a  
  
position where she could keep an eye on him.  
  
"Good night Sakura" Kero said flying next to her.  
  
"good night kero"  
  
"hey don't worry about nothing kid I got your back"  
  
"Thanks Kero" Sakura said snuggling up to he teddy bear friend drifting off into a deep  
  
sleep.  
  
'hmmm.. what's with that girl?' Li pondered. 'She's a Card Captor I thought it was only  
  
me. And what's with the weird key' Li opened one eye to check on her. (you all know it's  
  
Li so no use calling him boy ne more ^^)  
  
'I must get her key, not keep it but I want to see what it does'  
  
Li slowly got up and walked quietly over Sakura. Kero was snoring like a monster, sound  
  
asleep.  
  
He looked at her and spotted the lace which it hung around her neck but he couldn't see  
  
it. 'Damn it must be inside her clothes. He felt a burning sensation at the pit of his  
  
stomach but shook it off. He took a deep breathe. He slowly began unbuttoning the top  
  
piece of her dress. One by one. Revealing the upper part of her bare chest. He could now  
  
see the key. He placed his hand to the key to rip it off her neck when (POW!)  
  
He flew backwards covering his bleeding lip.  
  
Sakura sat up panting and shaking like a leaf.  
  
"What The Hell do YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she clung to her clothes to cover chest.  
  
Li wiped away the blood.  
  
"hmmppf" he sat back by the tree with his hands behind his back looking calm.  
  
"YOU FREAK'IN PERVERT!" Sakura yelled. Apparently she had yelled too loudly.  
  
Stomping was heard from the distance.  
  
"Damn look what you did now!!!" he shouted. Getting up quickly removing his sword  
  
form its sheath. He stood in his attacking position watching around for the source. Sakura  
  
also lay motionless. (STOMP) it shook the ground.  
  
Then, in a blink of an eye a dark figure raced pass them like a blur.  
  
Li stood there for awhile shocked and amazed. Then that's when he felt the pain rush  
  
through his body as blood squirted out form his side.  
  
"ARRGG!!" he cried in pain. He collapsed back onto the dampened leafed floor.  
  
"Watch out it's coming again!" Sakura yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Ne good? got any advice or any ideas tell me and I just might put it in ^.^= 


	5. A H e a r t

Sakura covered eyes, she didn't want to, she didn't normally did. She usually went  
  
straight up, with her Clow Cards and face the problem. She was too scared and trembling.  
  
She forced her eyes open again. She saw the creature. The same wolf creature from  
  
before but A bit smaller. It growled deep within its throat. As it stood on Li's helpless  
  
body. Growling and digging it's claws deep into Li's side. The creature was larger than  
  
him, despite his struggling he couldn't move.  
  
"I should bite off you're head" it grumbled inn a deep voice.  
  
Li himself growled frustrated. 'Damn I never wanted to die like this' he thought angrily.  
  
"Leave him alone!" another voice called.  
  
All heads turn to her.  
  
"Brother please put him down now!" she shouted again.  
  
The wolf released its grasp on Li and backed away. Li grumbled again as he sat up,  
  
panting heavily, desperate for t air.  
  
"who are you?" Sakura asked going up to the girl with ebony long hair flowing over her  
  
shoulders. Her eyes were of a amethyst color, her top and skirt she wore was a bit worn  
  
"I'm Tomoyo" she said smiling.  
  
She walked over to the wolf, hugging it and burying her face deep in its fur.  
  
"This is my brother, excuse his behavior"  
  
"Ha I've heard of you you're the daughter of the wolf demon."  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Li with immediate distaste.  
  
'why does Li have to be so sour' Sakura said.  
  
"What is your name" Tomoyo turned to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura" Sakura bowed politely.  
  
"Brother please be good."  
  
"How can you be so kind to strangers" it growled staring at Sakura. Then it turned away  
  
and walked off into the forest.  
  
"what is your purpose in this forest may I ask" she turned to Li but he looked away  
  
bitterly.  
  
"Hmmppff Sakura?"  
  
"hehe don't mind him.."  
  
"Huh I thought two lovers are suppose to getting along.."  
  
"What?! No. No. No. We just met" Sakura said sweat-dropping with Kero.  
  
"Ha who would fall in love with a ugly girl like that" Li turned his back to the both of  
  
them.  
  
"What made you say that?" Sakura asked biting her lower lip to keep back tears.  
  
"Well I don't know feeling."  
  
"Oh well" Kero said poking his head from behind Sakura.  
  
"hello there what's your name"  
  
"His name is Kero-Chan" Sakura asked for her friend.  
  
The three of them continued to walk through the forest. The silence being broken by  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo chattering.  
  
"So a destiny" Tomoyo began.  
  
"Yea my Clow cards told me something about finding something.." her words drifted off  
  
as if she was being pulled into a dream.  
  
"Oh. Do you know what you're looking for?"  
  
"No not exactly, Is that wolf creature your mother."  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo bent her head low. "She's well, she took care of me when I was a child"  
  
"would you too stop ya'll babbling, your disturbing the peace" Li said eyeing them.  
  
"nobody told you to com and besides your bleeding" Sakura said with an acid taste in her  
  
mouth.  
  
Li snorted and looked away.  
  
"I hate him so much all I want to do is to be his friend and he always scorns me"  
  
"Oh well that's how love starts ne?" Tomoyo gave a wink at Sakura.  
  
"Oh shut up" Sakura gave her a playfully tap on her head.  
  
'Love, girls are ridiculous' Li thought.  
  
"Hey why is your face so red" Tomoyo turned around to Li.  
  
All of a sudden he felt blood rushing up to his face it was warm, burning hot.(this is  
  
where it all starts).  
  
"Ha I don't even know his name, let's just call him boy" Sakura said partly joking.  
  
"That is not my name!" Li yelled.  
  
"Then what is it then?" Sakura and Tomoyo chimed at the same time.  
  
"I..it's Syaoran Li. But don't you ever use my first name. Just call me Li!" he yelled,  
  
pushing past them.  
  
"Ok Wi" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Damn call me boy for all I care" He yelled throwing his hands up in frustration  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Let's get out of here Li this place is giving me the creeps"  
  
"ha the only thing creepy here besides monsters and wolves is you and your orange teddy  
  
bear" Li mumbled.  
  
"Hey watch it kid" Kero shouted form Sakura's front pocket.  
  
'I'm so glad at least he's soften up a bit, I want to get to know this boy better.' Sakura  
  
thought happily.  
  
The forest wasn't as dark as before. Streams of sunlight pierced through the leaves of the trees.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura asked struggling to climb up the huge roots.  
  
"We're going to the healing springs"  
  
"huh? Oh yea Li's hurt" Sakura said turning behind. Li had a serious expression on his  
  
face(as usually) and crossed his brows when Sakura looked at him. She smiled. Li turned  
  
his head to the side.  
  
"How much longer do we have to go?"  
  
"Not long" Tomoyo said easily climbing to the top of the rock, followed by Sakura and  
  
Li.  
  
After climbing a hill of rocks and large roots they began going down hill.  
  
"Argg Damnit" Li said collapsing.  
  
"Li you ok" Sakura said running to Li's aid. She bent down to touch his wound but he  
  
fiercely slapped her hand away.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Leave me alone I'm fine"  
  
"No your not Li!" Sakura cried. "Your bleeding to death"  
  
Li looked down on the ground as he saw he was sitting in his own pool of blood.  
  
"Li please let me help you" Sakura said desperately  
  
Li looked into her tear-filled emerald eyes(people use this expression too much ^^').  
  
Li bent his head down and grew quiet.  
  
"Sakura why don't you use a Clow Card?" Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Each time she uses her Clow cards she uses up her energy and magic, It's best to leave it  
  
for an emergency" Kero explained.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Without saying anything Sakura bent down to help Li up from the ground. He was limp  
  
and let Sakura place her arms around his waist and lift him up.  
  
Tomoyo almost immediately came to help. Walking down the hill Sakura's own clothes  
  
were stained with Li's blood. She looked at him. He had a somewhat sad and quiet  
  
expression on his face.  
  
'Oh Li, how am I suppose to help if you don't open up to me, please Li'  
  
Hey Jared and everyone else who read this chappie. Is it any good?? Review please feel free to leave any suggestions for the story! 


	6. L o s t

"Don't worry Li we are almost there" she groaned.

Silence was Li's response.  
They were soon to the healing springs. Which looked more like a marshy clear water swamp with huge trees surrounding them. It was hard to see in the dim light but strands of rays burst through the leaves of the trees and they shone on the water making it glitter. Tomoyo and Sakura helped Li into the water.Li felt a minty refreshing feeling flow throughout his body. It was cooling and pleasant and instantly he fell into a deep sleep.

"Huh Li?"

"It's okay he's sleeping" Kero said floating over Sakura.

"Yea the healing springs are so refreshing any wounded person immediately falls to

sleep."

They gently rested Li on a sloping grassy bank; his whole body was under the water except his head to allow him to breathe. Tomoyo yawned. " We just got to wait till he wakes up then we'll be on our way. Tomoyo slipped off into dreamland. Sakura couldn't sleep she wanted to stay awake and make sure nothing happened to Li. But eventually she gave in, and slept.

Li felt completely refreshed when he woke up. He skipped out of the cool water and turned to the sleeping Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Stupid girls" he muttered

"Whatever" Sakura muttered back and rolled over.

They continued on their way. Sakura and Tomoyo were chattering along whilst Li lead them silently out of the woods. Surprisingly they were soon out of the dark dreary forest and into a bright sunlight.

"Hey thanks..I" but before Sakura finished he was already walking back into the forest.

"um. Thanks" Sakura said softly.

"Don't worry about it Sakua" Tomoyo said patting her on shoulder.

Then one of the wolf creatures jumped out passed Li and towards Sakura. Sakura was prepared to take out her key but Tomoyo rested a reassuring hand on hers. She went up to the wolf creature and caressed its head.

"You must run away It growled.

"Why?"

"Mother. It's Mother she wants to kill you"

"Why?" Tomoyo gasped.

"Just run far away! The demon spirits within her have gone out of control, she is no longer your mother, as long as you have human blood which flow through your veins you are the enemy. Now go!" with that it dashed back into the forest. Li looked bewildered. He

turned to look at Sakura one more time then he walked into the forbidden forest without  
saying a word.

"Judging by the sad expression on your face I'd say you like him." Tomoyo said with a

grin.

"Hmm.." Sakura pondered. 'Bye Li , I'll miss you' she thought.

"Come let's go" Sakura said grabbing Tomoyo's hand.

They were finally out of the woods and was now walking down the country side. It was filled with meadows. It was very bright and sunny with a couple of clouds, and cool winds whipping through the girl's hair. Tomoyo and Sakura as usual chatted and were becoming good friends.

"Hey what was that?" Tomoyo interrupted.

"What?" They both turned around to just barely get a glance of amber hair run behind a

tree.

"Li what are you doing?" Sakura yelled.

He finally found it now useless and revealed himself.

"Hey what suddenly made you change your mind?" Tomoyo let out a giggle.

"I have my reasons" he snorted coldly.

"Why worried about Sakura?" Tomoyo teased.

Li remained silent and the group continued walking along. Eventually the route became more and more dry and the green grass was left far behind and before they knew it they were in rocky terrain. It became dry and plain. Suddenly Li stopped.

"Why'd u stop?" Sakura asked.

"Shut up and listen" Li hushed her.

They listened carefully but nothing else but the wind could be heard, but kero perked his head up and twitched his ears. Something was out there that only Li and Kero could have sensed.

"It's coming!" Kero yelled.

Suddenly faster than lightning Li unsheathed his sword and flew into the skies as soon as the stocker was ready to pounce upon them. The girls looked up nearly blinded by the light and squinting to recognize the shadows above them.

"HIYA!" Li yelled as he made a clean cut across the creature's chest.

"Mom!" Tomoyo cried tears welling in her eyes.  
"You must die!" the wolf demon said in that deep gruffled voice that shook the earth.

"Tomoyo look out!" Li yelled but he was too late as the wolf demon was ready to pounce

upon her.

"Fly Card release and dispel!" Sakura cried. No sooner had she scooped up Tomoyo as

they flew on fly. Kero attached himself onto Sakura's shoulder, and hung on for dear life.

"Hold on!" Sakura yelled.

"What about Li!" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine" Kero and Sakura said together.

They could hear the two enemies battling each other. Sakura dare not look 'Li please  
be careful' Sakura pleaded in her mind. She still flew over head to watch what was going  
on.

The creature and Li circled each other tensely.

"Out of my WAY!" It roared furiously. It jumped up into the air and Li swung at it but quicker than lightning it zipped passed Li's strike and came behind him. No one could have shouted a warning as Li was violently struck into the wall of stone.

"Mom stop it!" Tomoyo yelled desperately.

The creature snarled at Li who laid on his stomach motionless on the ground.

"I'll deal with you later" It growled.

It pounced much quicker than it had before at Sakura and Tomoyo. The force caused

Tomoyo to fall deep within the bottomless canyon.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura was gunna make a dive for her but the creature slapped her off her

flying wand.

Kero transformed immediately into Keroberos and caught Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried"

"I think it's too late for that" Keroberos said after just barely dodging the teeth of the

giant wolf demon.

Keroberos tried a fire attack, the Wolf demon did a ice attack at the same time. The two  
attacks collided at the same time creating a fierce cloud of steam but Keroberos wasn't  
strong enough and the ice attack hit Keroberos and Sakura. The both fell hard on the rocky floor. Sakura quivered as she tried to get up, not wanting to give in. She looked to her side and saw that Keroberos had de- transformed back into Kero.

"You! You hurt my friends!" Sakura shouted.

She struggled to get up ignoring the pain that was making her body tremble. She held her  
wand infront of her, in the battling position.

"You are finished!" it roared.

"Not yet! Dash! Sword release and dispel!" Sakura pulled out both of the card at the same

time. Dash to keep up with the fast monster and Sword to beat it by force. She easily

caught up with it, as the tears filled her eyes fell, she sliced the monster in two. It cried it's last cry and the dead pieces fell to the floor. Sakura stared as the outer flesh just

shriveled up and rotted when only the bones remained. Brown smog lifted from the bones. "Tomoyo" Sakura clenched her hand to the side. She ran to Kero's side to make sure her

friend was okay. Apart from some minor bruises he would be fine.

"D.D..D.Damn it" Li mumbled painfully as he struggled to get up but just fell back

onto the floor.

"Li!" Sakura cried running to him.

She carefully rested Kero down and attended to Li.

"Li your hurt"

"Leave me alone!" he stormed angrily.

"You need help Li!" Sakura persisted angrily.

"NO!" he said then he suddenly slapped her in her face. The sound echoed throughout the canyons

Sakura's face faced remained still. Her eyes wide open in shock and surprise.

"I sorry Sakura I don't need any help okay so just.."

before he could finish Sakura forcefully slapped him back this time much more harder

than she had ever slapped anyone before.

" Now you listen to me Li I've had it with your attitude!" she stood up.

Li held one hand to his burning cheek and stared up at Sakura.

"You are stubborn and pig-headed!" she scolded.

Li was hurting inside and placed his palms to his ears trying to block out what she was

Saying, but couldn't.

"I hate you! I hate you! All I wanna do is help but you always reject me!"

"You don't know me!" Li yelled back. "

"That's the problem I don't know you! And you don't know me either!"

Sakura was choked up in tears she couldn't continue. She bent her head down as she let

tears spill onto the hot ground. Li to could feel tears welling up in his eyes but fought to keep them back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said softly.

Tomoyo woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

She was lying down in a lilac super soft bed with silk sheets. She tried to get up but the moment she moved her leg, it began to send messages of sharp pain. Tomoyo placed her hand to her head noticing a bandage around her head.

" Ow" she groaned.

"Ah I see you are finally awake." A voice echoed throughout the room sending shivers

down Tomoyo's spine.

"Who's there!" she called.

Suddenly the form of a human figure faded in before her eyes. A boy around her age with  
deep violet hair and small, dark violet eyes. He smiled at her while slightly tilting his head to the side in curiousity. 'Huh judging by his clothes, I'll say he's a sorcerer of some  
sort' Tomoyo thought. Slightly moving away as his hands were slowly coming towards her face.

"Who are you!" Tomoyo yelled in fear.

Eriol drew back his hand in sudden shock.

"Please Miss do not be frightened. You can't always judge a book by it's cover" he smiled again. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Quite some time now" the Eriol rpelied.

"Come now you can't stay in bed all day now how about some fresh air" Eriol offered

her his hand. She reluctantly accepted. Then as soon as she touched his flesh. She felt a  
minty sensation, fly through her like a thin sheet of paper, first at her feet then up to her  
head. Then she felt herself being slowly lowered to the ground. Eriol rested her down  
gently on the grass under the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

"Please my dear allow me to treat you to some treats"

Tomoyo looked up and the handsome young man he was no longer dressed in his dark  
dreary robe but a light peach shirt with white pants.

"Treats?" Tomoyo echoed absent mindedly.

Like magic, a small low table appeared before her, on it was two plates with two tea cups,

A kettle of tea and some assorted biscuits.

"Wow.." Tomoyo muttered.

" Is this okay?" He said as he sat down at the table and poured her some tea then himself.

Tomoyo nervously just nibbled at the biscuits, deep in thought, glancing at the stranger.

He sipped his tea, admiring the view, I mean really admiring the view.

"Are you some kind of sorcerer?" Tomoyo spoke first.

"Well you can say that." He continued smiling at her. It made her heart beat faster.

"Uh.. well what happened?"

"hmm..?"

"Well when you found me"

"I'm not certain. I just saw u lying there at the bottom of the canyon, I thought you were

dead. Surprisingly you survived the fall.

"Oh. I'm eternally grateful but I must return to my friends now" Tomoyo struggled to get

up on her bad foot, but she fell back down again, twitching in pain.

"Please Miss you aren't well enough yet you can barely stand up. Do you must leave so

soon?"

"As I've said before I am very grateful but my friends shall be worried about me. You

understand?"

"but I'll be very lonely without you I don't get much visitors, company at that."

Tomoyo began feeling sorry for him.

"Okay I'll stay just awhile longer, but you must return me to my friends okay?"

"Anything my princess"

Tomoyo could feel a slight tint color appearing over her cheeks. She continued to drink her tea hoping he wouldn't notice.

In the meanwhile Li and Sakura were trying to find Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, the only response she got were the hawks

screeching over her head circling about in the hot blistering sun.

"There's nothing we can do Sakura," Li said softly.

" I'ma gunna hafta agree with the kid on this one" Kero said.

"but.. Tomoyo" Sakura sobbed.

"Come'on let's go" Li gently took her by her wrist and pulled her away from the edge of

the cliff. They continued down the dry deserted landscape. As they walked they left trails

of dust swirling around their feet as they tried to leave there sorrow behind. Li and

Sakura were quiet. Kero-chan was napping in Sakura's little purse. Li was kinda

stunned, he caught himself staring at Sakura's emerald green eyes, but he shook it off.

Sakura caught him but just turned the other direction to hide the smile on her face.

"So does this mean you are going to follow me forever?" Sakura asked playfully

"Hmmppff" Li gruffed

"You could always go back to the forest, or are you curious in something else?" Sakura said again, begging for conversation.

"Clow Card" He said bluntly

"Yea I noticed you were quite attracted to my key" Sakura took it out form under her blouse and jingled in front of his face to jog his memory. He blushed of course.

"Yea Yea, I am also a Card Captor I thought I was the only one. The soon to be master of the Clow Cards"

"Then I am your mistress" she stuck her tongue out.

"However if we both are Card Captors I must sadly say that we might be in danger"

"Danger?" Sakura echoed

"What? Is there an echo in here?" Li grunted.

"I don't know we are surrounded by canyons? I won't be surprised" Sakura winked teasingly.

She looked up and gazed around at their current environment, large tauntingly large walls of canyon. However they kept going. Where? Neither of them knew.


End file.
